A Night of Secrets
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Fili and Kili awaken Bilbo for a night of fun, however, Kili wants Bilbo to keep Fili busy while he meets with someone whom he wanted to see in a long while. This is all according to Fili's plan, while Bilbo is continuously confused by the dwarves meaning of fun.


**A Night of Secrets.  
**

* * *

"Bilbo.." A whisper in the night blew against a hobbits ear that tickled, he wrinkled his nose and hastily ignored the voice, trying his hardest to go back to sleep and find peace for another night until he has to trek through the woods again.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't think so.."

"Damn it, Kili. Don't be useless, wake him up!"

These whispers almost became louder and were brash with impatience. And before Bilbo relaxed his body into slumber, he was pulled back and his eyes widened as a young dwarf with a wide grin stared down at him, his dark mane fell along his shoulders while his eyes sparkled with humor and delight.

"Good evening Master Baggins, it's time to awaken into a night of fun," Kili winked and grasped Bilbo's shoulders and hoisted him up onto his feet. Bilbo felt his mind spin from being picked up so quickly, he tottered lightly back and forth until the front of his shirt was grasped and he was being dragged off into the darkening woods with Fili and Kili's laughter echoing off the bark of the Mirkwood's trees.

"W-What's going on?" Bilbo asked in a harsh whisper, looking around while he stumbled forwards until he bumped into Kili's broad back, the dwarf had suddenly stopped moving. Bilbo looked around and found Fili scaling the side of a stone building.

"What is he doing?" Bilbo asked Kili who grinned wider, if that was possible. Kili turned around and looked at Bilbo in the eyes, a sort of strain lingered there and Bilbo felt uncomfortable.

"Follow Fili and tell him I went another way, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point in a few minutes." Kili patted Bilbo's shoulders and pushed him forwards, Bilbo stared upwards at the stone wall where Fili had suddenly disappeared, he swiftly turned around and found Kili running a different direction.

"Where are you going!?" Bilbo called out and Kili turned around for a brief moment.

"I need to go see someone, just keep Fili busy until I return," He waved his hand and continued running through the forest. Bilbo sighed and stared at the stone wall, trying his hardest to figure out a way up, but then again he could just return to the campsite with the others and fall asleep.

He shrugged his shoulders and went straight for the stone wall, gripping a rock and began to climb, even though his mind was telling him to go back.

Kili felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins while he lightly panted as he ran through the forest, the moon light in the sky is beautiful and wide, shining its brilliance on the gangling trees, the wind brushed against his face and combed through his hair and all he thought about was one person whom he wanted to see for a long while.

Her warmth in the smile of her lips brought him pure happiness, while her lush red hair he'd love to touch with a keen hand and of course her permission. Her slim elvish body that is graceful like the leaves that dance in the wind. His heart raced so fast and so hard he'd thought he'd lose it while running to her, but he laughed because he had lost it a long time ago, and he'd given it up willingly for this particular elf.

He slowed down as he came to where she promised she'd meet up. It's quite a miracle that she would defy her king to see a dwarf. However, it was a privilege that she do such a thing for him and only him.

The moment the moon cast its light upon her as he walked into the opening of a beautiful forest oasis. A place so secret barely anyone comes, and she stands next to the pond and smiles so gently he melts from the inside. Walking towards her and feeling utterly complete.

This is what love was. Struck by a mere presence so far yet so close, he smiled back at her as she said her hello in such a sweet voice, looking away from her would be an impossible challenge - a challenge he would not accept.

"You took your time," She said in a light taunting voice that made his heart jolt.

"I tried to hurry, but my brother wanted to have some fun tonight without Thorin and Gandalf breathing down our necks," He said and she laughed.

"Was it really that troublesome just to come see me in secret?" She asked and the flirting is an invitation, he got closer to her, but not too close. He wanted to brush his hands against hers, and breathe in her scent and feel her skin tremble, he wanted everything that he couldn't have, so he smiled.

"Everything about you is troublesome, but that's what I like about you Tauriel, you're a challenge and I love challenges." He caught the slight shock, but it was replaced by a smile and he did what he wanted to do for awhile ever since he met her.

He took her hand and roughly pulled her down, she gasped and he brushed their lips together in a lingering sweet kiss. He whispered a_ 'sorry'_, without a reply, she pushed her lips more into him and while they relinquished their restraint for one another.

They did not know they were being watched by a hobbit and a blond haired dwarf.

"Are you okay with Kili loving an elf?" Bilbo wondered through the ever darkened thicket.

Fili glanced at Bilbo, "Does it matter whom he loves? If it makes him happy, I'm fine with his reckless decision," He turned away and began walking back towards the campsite, leaving his younger brother to his desires. Bilbo stared at Kili and Tauriel for a moment, nodding and running after Fili.

"What if Thorin finds out about this?" Bilbo asked, walking side by side with Fili.

Fili let out a rumbling chuckle of amusement that confused Bilbo, "Everyone already knows about Kili, I mean it wasn't much of a surprise, however tonight it's been confirmed that it's not infatuation, it's a lot more complicated." When they returned to the camp, Bilbo was more confused and slightly shocked that everyone there were awake, waiting for something.

Fili opened his arms, a wide smile broke upon his face. "Hand it over guys, I won the wager." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned while they began tossing him small bags of coins.

"I know about my brother a lot more than everyone here, he's reckless and brave, of course he'd help me win without knowing," Fili pocketed the money while everyone began to lay down and sleep once again.

Bilbo furrowed his brows, "You wagered on your own brother on who he was going to love?"

Fili laid down, shook his head and smiles warmly. "Master Baggins, I wagered on my brother because I knew he loved that elf the moment he set eyes on her."

Silence blew in the wind while Bilbo felt tired, he laid down on the ground with his things, closed his eyes and wondered when these dwarves were going to be finished with their wagers. Or what the next one was going to be about, and if they ever include him so he'd win some money.

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

The moment I saw Kili and Tauriel with each other, I loved that pairing. I don't care if Tauriel wasn't in the book, I thought it was a great idea to include a love interest for Kili since he's my favorite character. :D

I didn't know what I wanted to write for Kili and Tauriel since I don't usually write Heterosexual characters. At first the idea came with Fili and Kili both waking Bilbo up to go exploring or something, but then again I needed a different reason, so Kili meeting up with Tauriel in a secret location made a lot more sense. Again, I needed to make it have more sense, so Fili knew about Kili's interest in Tauriel and that he wagered on his own brother because he knew he was going to win the bet, so he tricked everyone since everyone already knew about Kili's infatuation with Tauriel, however they didn't know how deep Kili cared for her, so Fili also needed a witness besides himself - that's where Bilbo comes in. Both dwarves equally tricked the other dwarves and clueless Bilbo with different complete reasons. :P

I didn't need to explain my reasons, I wanted to. :)

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
